


A burst of colour

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Series: Soulmate oneshots (madderton) [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, black and white sight, seeing in colour for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: In a world where you don’t see colour until you find your soulmate. Rocketman universe.
Relationships: David Furnish/Elton John, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Soulmate oneshots (madderton) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Young Taron knew that 29 was still young and the fact he had yet to find his soulmate wasn't that unusual. However the Welshman worried that he may never see the world in colour.

He was there when his best friend hugged a guy at a party and watch a brilliant smile appear on his face as colour suddenly burst in front of his eyes, a similar look on the guy who Taron now known to be Mathews face. He watched his mam almost burst into tears as her grey world became colourful, overjoyed that she had a soulmate after a marriage that ended in divorce. Most of the people close to him seemed to be living in colour. But he was still left in the grey.

However he tries to keep hopeful, living the life he did opened him up to meet a lot of people giving him a higher chance of eventually meeting his soulmate.

— backstory over —

Living with the knowledge that everybody had a soulmate didn't stop people having crushes and daydreaming about a celebrity being your soulmate. Taron was no different, he'd had a few crushes throughout his teens however his world was still black and white. Now into adulthood, he was still prone to crushing on people unlikely to ever even know he exists never mind be his soulmate, one of said crushes just happens to be Richard madden.

Taron initially didn't know much of the Scot, however he was informed by dexter a month prior to them meeting that he was who they had casted for the role of John Reid. So he decided to get a feel for him and his acting. Let's just say, taron was falling, and fast. He instantly fell in love with the rough Scottish brogue and well everything about the man, he was told that his eyes were quite a lovely blue too. He watched countless interviews,game of thrones episodes and finished bodyguard. Needless to say, taron was nervous about meeting him. He was going to be working closely with this man for a long while and he couldn't let a crush screw up something this big.

— Richards story —

Richard has been told his whole life to stop centring his life around finding his soulmate, but he couldn't help it. Every new person he met he found a way to make contact with them at some point just hoping for that burst of colour that they fantasise about in books and movies.

It seemed so surreal to live in a world where your life partner can make you see colour, if he hadn't known it happen to so many people he would think it was all a lie. Richard had always refused to have anything more than a platonic relationship with anyone his whole life. If the weren't his soulmate then what was the point in getting attached when it would only end in heartbreak.

Richard had recently been informed that he had been successful in landing the role of John Reid for the film Rocketman. He was due to meet with the other cast members in around round a month.

— apologies / month time skip —

Today was the day that Taron would be meeting with the cast - including Richard madden, the man that Taron still had a hopeless crush on.

They all met in the space that would be soon used as the set for their first round of filming. Everybody made their way around the room introducing themselves to people who they hadn't yet met and conversations soon broke out amongst the group.

Taron watched on as Richard easily conversed with his new cast mates, slowly circling around getting closer to where Taron was stood a little closer to the edge of the room.

" nice to meet you, Richard madden." He introduced himself, not that it was necessary Taron knew very well who he was however Richard didn't know that. It took Taron a second to realise the man had his hand out to shake.

Taron subtly wiped the sweat that had gathered on the palm of his hands. 'God that accent is so much better in person' Taron thinks however trying not to get too carried away given the man in question was stood right in front of him

However just as he was about to shake the mans hand dexter came up behind him and tapped his shoulder, taron turning quickly out of shock.

"Sorry to break up your introduction but could I borrow you for a second Taron?"

"Yeah sure." Taron replies, not wanting to show how annoyed he truly was.

Richard sighed as Taron left, he was really hoping to talk to him most out of anyone in the room.

By the time that Taron returned Richard had already been sucked into a conversation between a group of people and it would seem rude to suddenly leave. He watched as Taron made his way over to another group and start talking.

— a week later —

A week later Taron received a phone call from an unknown number, he had gave his number to a few new people recently so he decided to answer.

"Hello?" Taron answered

"Hi, Richard madden we met last week. Sorry to call unannounced but I asked dexter for your phone number since we didn't get to talk much. I hope that's okay?"Richard replies

Hearing the name Taron almost dropped his phone. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to stutter out a reply

"Yeah, no that's fine don't worry about it." Taron manages to reply

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me at a small cafe I've found, just to get to know one another. Given I'll be working close to you for quite a while I think it would be good if we of all people got to know each other."

"Yeah. Sounds good, when we're you thinking." Taron was thankful of how managed to sound.

"Any time really, I'm free today and it's only about a 10 minuet drive from my apartment, I'll text you the address and we could arrange the time?"

"Yeah, please. I need to get myself ready for the day but apart from that I'm free whenever."

"Okay, I'll see you later Taron."

As soon as Richard hung up Taron let out a sigh of relief, he needed to calm down if he was going to talk to the man one on one.

His phone soon buzzed as he received a text from Richard with the address. Looking in maps he seen it was around a half an hour drive from where his hotel was. He told Richard this and they then decided on a time, deciding sooner rather than later would be better.

Taron hopped in an Uber to the cafe, coming a little early so he could get himself prepared. He texted Richard where he was and waited with a water, not wanting to order a hot drink till Richard arrived.

True to his word Richard arrived around ten minuets later, quickly spotting taron in the small cafe and cake to sit down at the table.

"Thank you for meeting with me" was the first thing Richard said as he sat down opposite Taron

"It's no problem honestly, I was also hoping to get to know you before filming started." Taron says, hoping his blush was not as visible as it felt.

"So were you wanting something to drink?"

"Oh yeah, i was waiting for you to arrive before I ordered."

"Thank you, I'll go up for us, what will you be having."

Taron replied with his order and tried his hardest not to stare as Richard walked away to the front of the cafe.

Shortly he returned, placing tarons mug down in front of him and his own where he was sat.

"How much do I owe you?" Taron asks

"Not a penny mate, on me." Richard says easily as he sips at his drink

"You sure?"

"Of course."

After that the pair easily fell into conversation, talking for an hour about anything, the conversation only breaking when Taron noticed the both of their drinks were empty and offered to get a refill for them both.

"Aye that would be good, thank you"

"Not a problem. This time they're on me." Taron says with a small smile, Richard mirroring it.

The pair stayed in the cafe talking for another hour or so. Only deciding to arrange leaving when Taron worried that he was keeping the man much longer, he also didn't know how much longer he could keep his cool. Richard was killing him with his voice and smile, how kind and easy to talk to he was.

Walking out the cafe Richard asked how Taron got to the hotel, when he replied that he had gotten an Uber Richard demanded that he would give him a lift back. Really he just wanted to spend more time with Taron.

"Are you sure?" Taron asks, not wanting to seem too eager

"Of course. The cars just down here."

The pair walked down the street to richards car, him holding the door open for Taron as he blushed and got into the car.

Richard double checked the address of tarons hotel then set off.

The pair made easy conversation again. Taron even throwing in a few jokes now he felt comfortable enough. He then made a slight dig in reference to richards driving and the mans arm flew out to hit him on the arm.

Taron sat shocked the second richards arm hit his own. Sat helpless in the car as colour burst around him. He heard a similar gasp beside him as Richard swerved the car.

"What the fuck." He heard muttered beside him, now realising that Richard had pulled the car over.

Taron couldn't bring himself to talk as he glances over at Richard. Noticing him looking back at him, a tear visibly welling up in his gorgeous blue eyes Taron was now falling for.

They both sat in silence, not having any idea what to say to one am other.

"I never thought I'd find you. I've cantered my whole life around finding my soulmate." Richard says quietly.

"I was starting to believe I didn't have one. People always told me that I'm school. I understand we have just met and we didn't have to date straight away obviously but if it helps at all I've been falling for you since I first seen game of thrones. However I understand if you don't see that in me."Taron admits, still not believing that he had a soulmate.

"Are you mental, I would be stupid not to fall for you. I must admit this meeting was a way of me seeing if you were my soulmate. I've always tried to have contact with everyone I met however I never actually thought you would be mine, I just had to check."

"Your eyes are stunning. I couldn't grasp how blue they really would be but now I've seen them for myself I know what people mean."

Richard blushes at this. Turning his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Your eyes are pretty too" he mutters shyly

"I've never dated before. Don't know what it's like to have more than a friend. I know that sounds kinda lame since I'm almost 30"

"Don't worry me neither." Taron says with a small smile, patting Richard on the knee.

Richard smiles at this.

"I think that just makes it more special. We can learn this whole thing together. If you want to." Taron says, still remembering Richard hasn't said that he actually wants to date.

"I do want to, i really do. We'll take it slow yeah? Don't need to label anything yet."

"Yeah that's completely fine, I will however be telling my mam of you dont mind. She won't tell anyone but I need her to know. She's always been worried for me after going so long herself without someone."

"I will probably need to do the same. My ma will not be happy if she finds out she was kept out the loop."

"Alright then." Taron says shyly

"Would you maybe want to drive around with me for a little. Experience the world around us a little more. I've always wanted to see the sunset, if you would like to that is."

"That sounds nice."

"Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little spin off from the last chapter

Taron and Richard had been invited over to Elton's for tea with the family. His boys had grown rather fond of Taron and Elton and David enjoyed the company of both him and Richard. They were on a short break from filming so Elton seemed it only right to talk to them to see how their progress was coming along.

They had arrived around an hour before they were needed for a meal, giving them time to get settled and the boys can se them for a bit.

"So I was thinking this shade of purple for the new blazer I was talking about to you the other week. Or do you think it should be more pink?" Elton asked, the question clearly directed at David since he was the only other person in the room who could see colour (or so he thought)

Taron looked to the side at Richard, the man smiling and nodding at him, knowing what he was hinting at. As well as their parents Elton and David were the other people they wanted to tell soon. It was thanks to him that they even met.

"I prefer the purple" Taron piped up as casually as he could. Richard trying not to smile too much.

Hearing this both David and Eltons heads snapped towards him, mouths slightly agape.

"What do you mean you prefer the purple?" Elton asked quite suddenly

"Well I don't know I prefer the deeper colo-" Taron tried to play dumb but he wasn't going to get anywhere

"You know fine well that's not what I mean. Since when could you see colour?"

Taron doesn't answer straight away and Richard uses this to take his opportunity.

"I was actually going to say the pink is nicer. I like how bright it is."

Elton splutters at this, clearly lost.

"I'm sure when we met the both of you, you didn't see colour?" David managed to reply

"Nope not a speck of colour." Taron replies, not being able to help himself but smile a little

"But you both now have colour?" Elton piped up this time.

"Yup." Richard says popping the P

"I'm so happy for you both. Who are the lucky people, how did it happen?" Elton bombards them, embracing Taron them Richard, David doing the same.

"Well? Who is it." Elton aims his question at taron since he's had a grin on his face since the start.

"Hes in this room." Taron reply's, slightly shy at the attention all of a sudden.

"You and Richard?" Elton gasps

"Mmhmm" Richard hums as he places his hand on tarons knee

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I hope you know I'm going to take full credit for this right?" Elton says with a smirk

"I thought as much."


End file.
